


Ad finem saeculōrum

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Christmas, M/M, Nightmares and memories, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka





	Ad finem saeculōrum

Он лежал на жестком и металлическом – никто здесь не побеспокоился застелить для него операционный стол. 

Он не знал, где это – «здесь».

Низкий тяжелый потолок белоснежным квадратом замер под зажмуренными веками, чуть покачивался краями, пока по телу пульсировал далекий, темный холод – он накатывал приливами, утаскивал за собой куда-то на глубину: туда, где было темно и нечеловечески пусто. Хищное жужжание приблизилось к нему слева, пробралось под кожу и рассыпалось там, отозвалось острым всплеском адреналина; он открыл глаза, утонул на мгновение в сухом слепящем свете. Склонившиеся над ним люди не имели лиц, только бледные размытые овалы, в которых не было ничего человеческого.

Он был потерян, измучен, ослаблен. Он был забыт и заброшен, был ничей, ненужный и выброшенный. В голове гудело, выло, гремело – он не знал, почему и что это значило; до синевы выбеленная кожа покрылась густой россыпью мурашек, и мучительно остро хотелось уснуть на пару лет, не просыпаться, не думать ни о чем – не думать, как он сюда попал. 

Он не помнил как. Он даже не помнил, кто он.

Потом пришла боль. Родилась у левого плеча, взбунтовалась, растеклась, заполнила собой все, заполнила собой его – целиком, от начала и до конца, и он завыл пронзительно и отчаянно, словно израненное животное. Звук рвался откуда-то не из горла – из груди, из нутра, его никак не получалось удержать в себе; над ним снова склонились, и он понял: лиц не было видно, потому что на лица они надели пластмассовые маски. Высветленные, безжизненные, ничего не выражающие, с пустотой в ярко очерченных глазницах, и вот этой пустоты он испугался – по-настоящему, бесконтрольно, безрассудно. Страх скользнул в позвоночник, в сердце, мягко обнял голову, он захлебнулся криком – и его выбросило в предрассветный, молочный полумрак.

***  
Праздничный Нью-Йорк просыпался лениво и медленно, стряхивал с себя сонное оцепенение, тянулся к тонкому, акварельному свету зимнего утра. Вчерашнее Рождество расписывалось на улицах разноцветными гирляндами, горело и переливалось где-то далеко внизу; Баки стоял на балконе, и его тонкие, домашние штаны покрывались кружевным слоем снега. Кожа постепенно наливалась почти прозрачной голубизной, левая рука остывала, приближалась к критическому уровню – еще немного и она потеряет функциональность, собьются настройки, движения станут хаотичными и бесконтрольными. Баки не двигался, не прятался от ветров, только смотрел на раскинувшийся перед ним город – ждал.

Было почти десять, когда тихий шорох чужих шагов лег на пол, раздразнил замерзшую напряженную спину – Стив подошел к нему совсем близко, потерся носом о затылок, почти коснулся лопаток грудью.

Каждая ночь для Баки заканчивалась одинаково: беззвучным криком, бешено колотящимся сердцем, гнездящимся под горлом ужасом. И одинаково начиналось каждое утро: ласковое дыхание около ушной раковины, тяжелые теплые руки: одна ладонь на левом бедре, другая – на живом плече. Утро всегда начиналось со Стива – и неважно, насколько раньше Баки просыпался.

Он откинулся назад, также молча, привычно впечатался кожей в кожу; из скрученных мышц постепенно уходило жесткое, угловатое напряжение. 

\- Пойдем в душ? – тихо спросил Стив, и Баки кивнул, расслабляясь, впустил в вымерзшее тело короткий импульс, полученную от Роджерса маленькую искру тепла, позволил увести себя внутрь. Босые ноги не чувствовали под собой ни гладкости пола, ни мягкости ковров.

От боли и памяти его спасало только одно: с незапамятных пор знакомое, родное тепло. Если его не было, Баки искал холод – холод был анестетиком, привычно вымораживал его до состояния, в котором он просто не мог чувствовать боль.

Стиву он об этом не говорил. 

***  
Идея принадлежала Сэму, и Роджерс разве что на ушах не стоял, пытаясь убедить всех, что она неудачна. Ругались весь вечер, гремели чашками, интонации взлетали раз за разом, Наташа хмурила на них изогнутые, бронзовые брови; Баки смотрел в окно, где глубокая, звездная синева обливала многоэтажки, но сквозь пелену воспоминаний не видел ничего. Спинка мягкого кресла под лопатками ощущалась промерзшей, твердой, и под веками светлыми точками вспыхивали пластмассовые, неживые лица; он вспоминал все больше и все чаще: сопротивление плотного воздуха, сильный удар, от которого перехватило дыхание, тошнотворный туман, поглотивший всех, кого он когда-то знал.

Его трясло от собственной беспомощности, от зависимости, которая всякий раз оказывалась сильнее. Как бы он ни бежал от прошлого, как бы ни старался научиться жить заново, оно настигало его снова и снова – с каждой следующей ночью, с каждым новым сном.

\- Мне кажется, стоит попробовать, - негромко сказал Баки, прерывая чужой спор уверенно и жестко; подошел, оперся спиной о косяк – лица Уилсона не видел, но Стив замер в полудвижении и вдруг растерял весь запал; пауза повисла между ними, оборванная и грустная.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Стив, отступая – не переспрашивал, не спорил, просто коротко кивнул, на секунду утопив подбородок в острой тени от окна.

Баки любил его смертельно в этот момент.

Собирались поздним вечером, молча, почти бесшумно, складывали в сумки свитера и джинсы. Сумерки наползли на город, уложили по углам полумрак и нечеткие тени; металлическая рука периодически сверкала бликами от света заоконных башенных ламп. Комната была просторной, но казалась узкой, тесной, они сталкивались локтями, бедрами, случайно толкали друг друга, лицо Стива виднелось светлым пятном, и хотя выражения было не разобрать, тишина шипела достаточно недовольно, чтобы почувствовать его сомнения.

\- Слушай, - сказал Баки, раздраженно заталкивая между шарфами любимую футболку. – Ты не обязан ехать со мной. Тебе все это не нравится, а я справлюсь и один.

Стив развернулся к нему резко, как в бою, его едва заметная тень прокрутилась по стене и упала на изголовье кровати.

\- Не говори ерунды. Я с тобой до конца.

Было темно, но свет ни один из них так и не включил. 

***  
Одолженный Старком квинджет их пилот усадил в живописном предместье Люцерна, и, ступив на землю, Баки остановился ненадолго, вдохнул полной грудью, позволил чистому, зимнему воздуху заполнить себя. Стив шутливо толкнул его локтем, проходя мимо, и замер у машины: не торопил, только вдумчиво смотрел на виднеющиеся за городом горы; брови у него были нахмурены, но губы едва заметно улыбались.

Гостиница замерла между церковью и старинным, крытым мостом, и в сгущающейся темноте освещенные окна сверкали начищенными слитками золота, гладкие грани стен принимали на себя плывущие тени проезжающих мимо машин; администратор узнала Стива, смутилась, осмелившись попросить автограф. Баки стоял в отдалении, в тени какой-то псевдоантичной статуи – не прятался, но и не торчал на виду; у Стива чуть алели кончики ушей, и на девушку он не смотрел. Ярко-зеленая ручка в его ладони казалась до смешного маленькой и хрупкой.

Ни один из них не удивился, узнав, что Тони Старк снял для них романтический люкс.

Пока Стив пытался принять душ в джакузи, Баки нашел по какому-то из кабельных каналов «Капитана Америку». Высокий блондин в тряпичном костюме и перчатках-раструбах дрался на экране с Красным Черепом, чей грим едва не обваливался кусками. Видео девяностых было уже не настолько размытым, как фильмы сороковых, но и не таким реалистичным, как современные съемки, и в этой неопределенности киношный Стив Роджерс казался живым человеком, каким-то образом угодившим в комикс. Глаза у него были добрые и грустные.

\- Выключи это немедленно, - буркнул настоящий Стив, шлепая по номеру босыми ногами, отражая электрический свет в каждой стекающей по телу капле, совсем не по-геройски запустил в Баки скомканным влажным полотенцем. Тот приподнял одну бровь, но с места не сдвинулся, только растекся по креслу, словно хотел закрыть его собой целиком; полотенце повисло на подлокотнике, оставляя под собой расползающееся сырое пятно.

\- Или ты это выключаешь, или остаешься спать на диване, - Баки приподнял вторую бровь и закинул руки за голову; Стив Роджерс редко доходил до шантажа, и наблюдать его таким всегда было забавно.

\- С удовольствием. Хоть отдохну от твоего храпа.

Стив закатил глаза и хлопнул дверью спальни; простыни и одеяло встретили его гладкой, одинокой прохладой. Тишина качалась, чуть позванивая ветром в стекла, изредка перемежалась негромкими постановочными взрывами; Стив и не заметил, как заснул.

Проснулся в полной темноте, оттого, что тяжелая горячая ладонь двигалась по его плечам, уверенно, сильно, правильно, и он выгнулся, подставляясь, откинул спутавшееся на талии одеяло. Повернулся – кое-как, не разрывая контакта, и Баки тут же прижался губами к его подбородку, огладил поясницу, сверкнул прозрачным взглядом. Ночь казалась юной, пьяной и невесомой.

***  
Выехали затемно, в ленивой, сонной тишине, в переплетенье долгих взглядов, в синхронном ритме дыхания; руль под чуткими пальцами ощущался холодным и злым. Баки не моргал, смотрел в окно – явно не видел там ничего; крупные фигурные снежинки летели навстречу, цеплялись за лобовое стекло, дорога вилась впереди гладкой белой лентой. Стив молчал, пытался заглушить недовольство – знал, что Баки почувствует. Всегда чувствует.

Добравшись, оставили машину у дороги, неторопливо двинулись вниз; горный воздух был наполнен морозом и свежестью, скрип шагов сплетался в тревожный ритм; Баки собрал волосы в короткий хвост, его темная макушка контрастно выделялась среди белого.  
Вокруг величаво раскинулись Альпы, и они безошибочно навевали старую боль, поднимали старую тоску – Стив поморщился, сморгнул ее с ресниц. Покрытые соснами склоны казались стенами, отрезали от мира, нервировали; лес не был дружелюбен к чужакам.

\- Ну надо же, - буркнул Стив, опустив голову вниз, следил за тем, чтобы ступать след в след, - никуда без сопровождения.

Баки пожал плечами, расслабленно покрутил запястья; на его куртке улегся тонкий слой нежного снега, словно вычерчивал силуэт белым по белому.

\- Не то чтобы мы прятались.

\- Но и с собой не звали, - возразил Стив и нахмурился, резко запуская щит в сторону ближайшего дерева. – Двадцать?

\- Двадцать три, - не согласился Баки. – Минимум трое стрелков наверху, на рельсах.

\- Ох, - сказал Стив, и они начали. Он продвинулся назад, чтобы у Баки было пространство для маневра, прикрылся щитом от ливня пуль сверху, то и дело задевал ветки – с них сыпался снег, занимал поле зрения, лип на губы и щеки. Рядом гремел тяжелый топот, кто-то стонал, то и дело ломались кости, глухое эхо стремилось все выше и выше; Стив расслабился, отдался драке, отпустил себя на несколько минут: бил сильно, уворачивался от ударов легко, и в мышцах звенела сильная, молодая легкость.

Закончилось всё слишком быстро – тела вокруг лежали, а Стив стоял, разгоряченный, раззадоренный, совсем не уставший. Привалился спиной к дереву, опустив щит к коленям, отдышался вкусным, горным воздухом, пересчитал – девять человек: под подбородок жгуче кольнуло обидой – его сочли менее опасным. Он не знал этого чувства с тридцатых, но встретив, узнал сразу же – казаться слабым было все так же неприятно. 

\- Знаешь, что странно? – спросил Баки из-под разлапистых веток широкой, фигурной ели по соседству – Стив даже не услышал, когда он подошел. – Ты можешь спрятаться под своим щитом, только если примешь позу зародыша, но никто из стрелков почему-то никак не может тебя достать.

\- У меня особые отношения с богом снайперов. Он меня любит, - ответил Стив, пригляделся сквозь снег: Баки был в норме, разобрался со своей частью еще виртуознее Стива, даже успел отобрать у кого-то из них полуавтомат. Тяжелое дуло смотрело наверх, в просвет между растущими внахлест ветками, но никто из залегших на рельсах не показывался.

\- Настолько, что тебе даже не стреляют по ногам. Поразительно.

\- Я бесконечно счастлив, что мы с тобой на одной стороне. Готов?

\- Роджерс! – рявкнул на него Баки, но Стив уже двинулся вперед, метнулся по тропинке стремительной темно-синей молнией. 

Выстрелы запели сзади и сбоку, вспенили снежную кашу под ногами; Стив добежал до деревьев, нырнул в спасительную хвойную паутину. За его учащенным дыханием по ущелью поплыла гулкая, наполненная эхо тишина. 

\- Тебе жить надоело, идиот? – возмутился Баки, проверяя затвор, недовольно нахмурил чистый лоб. – А если бы я не успел?

\- Но ты же успел. Что, всех троих? – удивился Стив, когда Баки вышел из укрытия, и тишина вокруг них не дрогнула, не зазвенела пением пуль.

\- Сам сказал – бог снайперов тебя любит. Идем?

***  
\- Ты уверен? – все-таки спросил Стив, по-детски загребая носками рассыпчатый снег; он с самого утра убеждал себя, что вопросов ему лучше бы не задавать, но конечно же, не удержался – слишком уж жгло губы от несказанного и неспрошенного. Со дна ущелья небо казалось невообразимо далеким, оторванным от жизни внизу, белизна скрывала уступы камней, ямы и тропинки; ориентироваться здесь было непросто даже Капитану Америка. Баки вел их каким-то только ему понятным чутьем.

\- Стив.

\- Ладно. Ладно. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

\- Разумеется. Нам сюда.

Они провалились по колено, когда Баки свел их с дорожки, сманил в сторону и подвел к небольшой возвышенности – Стив поначалу принял ее за пухлый сугроб, но Баки нагнулся, провел предплечьем, нажимая – и за его рукой показался заледеневший металл входной двери.

\- Выглядит как блиндаж.

\- Это и есть блиндаж, дурень, - фыркнул Баки, обнимая заржавевший замок раскрытой ладонью, сорвал его в одно сильное резкое движение. – Ну, в числе прочего.

\- Это…

\- Да, здесь, - он выпрямился, неторопливо махнул в сторону камня, неподалеку венчающего пригорок. – Вон там я и умер. Идем.

Он вступил внутрь, и Стив пошел за ним следом, очень тихо, безжизненно, с одним большим синяком вместо сердца.

Заброшенная, забытая база червивым лазом уходила в глубину; промерзшие стены давно не отапливались, и на стеклах расползалась морозная дымка. Баки шел уверенно, переступал через перевернутые каталки и разбросанные хирургические инструменты, спина у него была очень прямая; Стива с каждым шагом трясло все сильнее, все откровеннее, в животе сворачивался липкий ком вины, холода и понимания собственной бесполезности; дыхание вырывалось рваными облачками пушистого пара.

Под подошвами тянулась цепочка темных ржавых пятен, давно засохших, затоптанных, но все еще различимых, они матово темнели в тонких лучах фонариков, и пересохшее горло сжалось давно забытым спазмом. Стив замер на мгновенье, закрыл глаза, выравнивая ритм пульса, сам себе показался маленьким, затерянным в огромной яме ущелья, от которой до неба было бесконечно долго, бесконечно высоко. Это серое, далекое небо Баки видел, когда пришел в себя после падения, видел плотную пелену облаков, к которой отсюда не добраться без помощи – у него не было помощи. Он остался здесь один, и недобрые горы возвышались над ним, закрывая от всего мира, превращая в призрака, в чужака без родины и без возраста. Стив выдохнул рвано, закрыл глаза, пытаясь сморгнуть из-под век разъедающую картинку, медленно начал отступать назад. Не поднимал ресниц, пока под ногами не захрустел чистый, безмятежный снег и в шею не ударил злобный, ледяной ветер; Баки стоял вдалеке, в другом конце коридора, погруженный куда-то, где больше никому не было места.

И Стив отошел, отступился от того, что ему не принадлежало; в груди звенела неприятная, враждебная пустота, такая же белая, как весь холодный ад вокруг. До застывшего надгробием камня оказалось двенадцать коротких шагов, Стив погладил его раскрытой ладонью, уселся рядом, словно у могилы; жесткие края больно тыкались в бок. Время истончилось, потерялось в промерзшей пустоте; он закрыл глаза снова и скользнул рассудком куда-то в туман, в клубящийся, дымный полумрак – не уснул, но ушел из реальности в тот далекий декабрь, когда все в его жизни пошло наперекосяк. Нырнуть в старую боль оказалось просто, как скользнуть в ласковый сон: она поджидала рядом, готовая вцепиться мертвой хваткой, разодрать с трудом залеченные раны, но Стив знал – он заслужил гораздо худшее, гораздо более страшное наказание за свои ошибки. 

Он вернулся обратно, только заслышав шум шагов – все громче и с каждой секундой все легче, будто сначала Баки было тяжело идти, будто что-то держало его, тянуло обратно в бездну. Но наружу он выбрался легко, на губах играла улыбка – едва заметная, слабая, но целительная; острый холод отступил от сердца почти сразу же.

\- Ты тут? – Баки наклонил голову, заправляя за ухо длинную прядь; глаза у него были усталые и довольные. – Я уж испугался, что тебя утащил медведь.

\- Мы в Швейцарии, какой еще медведь? Ты как?

\- Швейцарский. На гербе Берна, если ты не знал, именно медведь, - Баки подошел ближе, протянул ладонь, и Стив схватился за нее с неконтролируемой, отчаянной жадностью. Он не заслуживал этого – прикосновений, объятий, заботы, он не заслуживал Баки – и все-таки не мог от него отказаться. Затекшие ноги тут же заныли и покрылись миллионами иголочных уколов. – Я в норме. Пошли.

\- Подожди, - позвал Стив, прислушиваясь к скрипу снега под чужими ботинками, к размеренному дыханию, к чуть слышному шепоту кожаных перчаток. – Ты хочешь так просто уйти?

\- Ммм? – Баки, не останавливаясь, развернулся к нему лицом, медленно шел спиной вперед, в самый последний момент успел обойти чуть не попавшуюся под ноги елочку. – Ты хочешь устроить прощальную вечеринку?

Стив закатил глаза, потянулся, расправляя мышцы, в голове еще клубился туман, но все постепенно возвращалось на свои места; Баки смотрел на него тепло и с хитринкой в глубине голубого взгляда.

\- Оставь автомат.

\- Не-а, - Баки покачал головой и развернулся спиной, энергично двинулся обратно к тропинке; его растрепавшийся хвост торчал спутанно и весело.

\- Джеймс Барнс! Никакого оружия в гостинице!

\- Это не оружие, Роджерс. Это трофей, а трофеи не бросают.

\- Баки!

***  
Вечером гуляли по тонким, змеящимся улочкам, ловили губами рассыпчатые отблески гирлянд; с реки несло холодным ветром, влажностью и смехом. Рождественские песни расползлись по городу, рассыпались в смешинки на детских лицах, в звенящие струнные отголоски; из какой-то кофейни вдруг так остро и соблазнительно пахнуло кофе, корицей и шоколадом, что Стив усмехнулся сам себе, хватаясь за металлическую ладонь и толкая резную деревянную дверь; Баки только щекотно фыркнул ему в ухо.

Они встали в очередь к бариста, раскрасневшиеся и довольные, как нагулявшаяся детвора, и переполненная кофейня шумела вокруг них хохотом, топотом, гортанным немецким говором; впервые за годы Стива отпустила вечно живущая в нем жесткая пружина, сжимающая мышцы, прямящая плечи. Беззаботность нежила румяные щеки, цвела бесконечной, идиотской улыбкой на губах, и он расслабился – настолько, что троих громил у входа заметил, лишь когда Баки мягко поправил под расстегнутой курткой пояс с ножами.

\- Бак, - он схватился за чужие руки с безмолвной просьбой, пока замершее сердце вспоминало, как нужно биться; вокруг двигалось людское море, то и дело взрывались ручные бумажные хлопушки, Баки улыбнулся – так, как только он один и умел: взглядом, щеками, всем собой разом – склонился ближе, прижимая лоб ко лбу.

\- Я быстро.

\- Но кофе…

\- Стив, - сказал Баки, серьезно глядя ему в глаза, притянул к себе почти вплотную, опалил сумасшедшим, пьяным теплом. – Послушай, тебе девяносто семь лет. Ты уже достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы самостоятельно заказать кофе. Пять минут, - добавил он, не давая возразить, примирительно провел кончиком носа по чужой щеке, коротко коснулся губами светлого подбородка. – Возьми мне один из этих жутких зеленых кексов с оленями.

Он вернулся, только когда Стив уже дошел до той пограничной зоны, что лежит между простой тревогой и неконтролируемой паникой, упал на чудом выцепленный свободный стул, ухмыльнулся широко и довольно, придвигая к себе смешную кружку с высокой шапкой сливок. Правая бровь у него обзавелась фигурной зигзагообразной царапиной. 

Стив нахмурил брови – демонстративно, по-капитански, активировал смартфон, поворачивая его экраном от себя.

\- Шесть минут, девять секунд, - с лучшей из своих укоризненных интонаций заметил он, надеясь, что голос окажется достаточно ровным, что руки не будут дрожать. Стив всегда был очень, очень слаб, когда дело касалось Баки. 

Баки, впрочем, об этом прекрасно знал, так что только подмигнул залихватски, совсем как тот, веселый, не воевавший еще сержант, и запустил под куртку железную ладонь, бережно вытаскивая на свет маленький стеклянный шарик.

\- Нашел тут за углом сувенирную лавку, - голос у него зазвучал мягко, ласково, плавно, у Стива от этого словно растеклось по сердцу что-то горячее и живое. Стив был влюблен так же безнадежно и бесконечно, как и сорок первом. – Ты помнишь?

На спрятанную под стеклом коричневую крышу быстро ложились искусственные снежинки, слишком большие и слишком пластиковые.

Стив, конечно, помнил.

В ноябре сорок четвертого нацистов во Флоренции уже не осталось, но Гидра замаскировала пару своих баз под сельские винодельни в Кьянти. Миссия была долгой и непростой, Коммандос – уставшими и промокшими, и такие же промокшие поля Тосканы стелились им под колеса, клубились туманами; во время одной из коротких, сырых стоянок Гейб сумел продраться сквозь помехи и связаться со штабом.

\- Хотят, чтобы мы доставили продовольствие из пункта во Флоренции. Мы ближе всех, тут вроде недалеко, - он махнул куда-то в серый полумрак, где за завесой дождя не было видно даже неба.

\- Хэй, мы что, курьеры? – возмутился Дум-Дум, пытаясь раскурить свою пижонскую трубку, Баки шутливо ткнул его в плечо и поучительно заметил, что ни один солдат в здравом уме не откажется оказаться рядом с едой. В город въезжали в густеющих, плотных сумерках, под паутиной мелкого, пыльного дождя, и никто из них еще не знал, что жизнерадостные итальянцы жизнерадостно откажутся заниматься рабочими вопросами на ночь глядя и потащат знаменитых Коммандос кутить. 

Их подпольный, только-для-своих бар светился тем теплым, золотым светом, который бывает лишь здесь, в Старой Европе и нигде больше, как ни развешивай лампы, как ни протирай их от пыли. Вино вспыхивало в этом золоте тревожными, кровавыми искрами, звон бокалов отражал громкий, мужской смех.

Они оба ушли рано и незаметно. Стив так и не начал пить, Баки уже перестал – он не пьянел теперь совсем, ни на грамм, и возможно, им стоило бы об этом поговорить, но Стив не представлял, как начинают такие разговоры. В глубине души он уже все понимал – Шмидт был зациклен на Эрскине, Зола выполнял все распоряжения Шмидта, в вымерзшей лаборатории над кушеткой висели знакомые облучающие экраны, и надо было быть идиотом, чтобы не сложить два и два. С Баки не случилось такой разительной перемены, как с самим Стивом, но он и не был сорокакилограммовым слабаком с охапкой диагнозом, изменения в нем не бросались в глаза так откровенно, хотя Стив подмечал их все равно: раны, затягивающиеся на глазах, волчий аппетит, почти отсутствующая потребность во сне, хищная, звериная скорость в драке. Он не знал, что ему следовало об этом сказать, к тому же, как бы ни ужасало его все то, что Баки пережил в плену, Стив готов был малодушно радоваться любой дополнительной защите. Это давало ему эгоистичную, жалкую надежду – что имя Баки Барнса больше никогда не впишут в похоронку.

И они шли молча, переплетали дыхание, пальцы и шорох шагов, с неба им на плечи вдруг полетел снег, такой редкий в это время и в этом месте; вокруг замерла вечно юная Флоренция. От реки дуло влажным холодом, прохлада рассыпала мурашки по открытой коже, Старый Мост безмолвно ложился под ноги, и аккуратно нарезанные улицы слабо поблескивали чуть освещенными окнами. Почти игрушечная Санта-Кроче лежала как на ладони, чистая и беззащитная, и у Стива колко загудело в пальцах от необходимости зарисовать, запечатлеть, сохранить на память, но под рукой, как назло, не было ни клочка. А потом они вышли к Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре – и он пропал. Баптистерий накрыл землю перевернутой фарфоровой чашкой с резными гранями, а за ним гордо стремилась вверх громада собора, белая и зеленая, и на ее корично-коричневую крышу медленно ложились крупные, резные снежинки. 

В тот холодный, сырой ноябрь Стив, пожалуй, впервые в жизни влюбился. Не полюбил – любовь он знал и раньше, он любил маму, Баки, сестренку Баки, Бруклин и Америку, любил спокойно, твердо, крепко, его любовь была непробиваемой стеной, неразрываемым канатом; во Флоренцию он влюбился.

Она зажгла в нем что-то страстное, отчаянное, прекрасное настолько, что от этого хотелось умереть, раствориться прямо в черное полотно неба; возможно, Стив Роджерс стал первым и единственный американцем, подхватившим синдром Стендаля в острой форме. Сыворотка в нем молчала – лечить такое ей было не под силу.

И Баки, словно услышав его, пошел вперед. Он шел к собору, его силуэт становился все меньше, где-то рядом грохотал пустыми вагонами вокзал; огромное строение, вжатое между узкими улицами, усыпанными капеллами и палаццо, и такой маленький – несгибаемый, сильный, упрямый, родной – человек рядом с ним. Картинка отпечаталась под веками воплощением бесконечного, глубокого счастья, и Стив подумал тогда: после войны. После войны обязательно. Они вернутся сюда, когда город будет праздновать, когда будут ленты, цветы и звонкие итальянские песни, они будут веселиться вместе с девушками в цветастых нарядах, будут подпевать, не понимая слов, и Стив обязательно нарисует все-все-все на широких белых листах.

Была середина ноября, время летело вперед, скручивалось на резких поворотах; оставалось еще две недели до первой их смерти и пара месяцев – до последней.

Стив, конечно, помнил.

Стеклянный сувенир лег в ладони гладкостью и прохладой, почти незаметным весом нежности и памяти; корично-коричневая крыша и корично-коричневый кофе отражали огни разноцветных гирлянд.

\- Вытри кровь с виска, - грубовато сказал Стив, баюкая шарик в раскрытых ладонях.

Баки ухмыльнулся еще шире.

***  
Эта ночь оказалась другой.

Баки провел в душе минуты две примерно и потом почти полчаса слонялся под дверью, дожидаясь Стива. Весь вечер бродил следом крупной, тяжелой тенью, на вопросы не отвечал, отмалчивался и прятал лицо в полумраке, когда легли, упал сверху всем весом, придавил к неприлично мягкому матрасу – так, как Стиву всегда нравилось. 

Он начал бы волноваться, наверное, но спина под раскрытыми ладонями была расслаблена, сердечный ритм струился спокойно, губы вжались в шею – почти под ухом, запустили отряд мурашек по коже, и Стив решил – не надо. Не надо задавать вопросов, не надо требовать ответов, даже если что-то жадное в груди хотело их так, что становилось трудно дышать. Иногда Баки требовалось чуть больше личного пространства, чем это было комфортно самому Стиву, но он никогда не давил. 

Над городом плоским диском зависла луна, роняла то тут, то там нечеткие, серебристые лучи, один упал на купленные вечером парные свитера: веселые олени с гротескно большими головами валялись на снегу, по-наркомански скаля друг другу зубы. Маленький стеклянный шарик скромно замер на прикроватной тумбочке – снегопад в нем успокоился, бело-зеленые грани манили к себе, тянули в глубины воспоминаний. Стив прижимал к себе мирно спящего Баки, смотрел, как хрупкая сфера отбрасывает бледные отблески в лунном свете, и думал – может, сейчас?

Отсюда до Италии ведь – рукой подать. Когда еще им удастся вырваться?

Наташа, разумеется, позвонила на рассвете.

\- Ситуация не критична. Мы справимся сами, если вы заняты, - сказала она издалека, уверенностью голоса перекрывая грохот и чей-то испуганный, отчаянный вопль. – Я просто уточняю наши возможности.

В Швейцарии морозная серость из приоткрытого окна растекалась по спальне, закутывала в себя зеркала и стекла, запускала по телу потоки мурашек. Встрепанный, но не сонный, Баки уже выбрался из кровати и теперь закидывал в сумку разбросанные по креслам футболки.

\- Мы не заняты, - вздохнул Стив, уставившись в потолок, и совсем детским жестом натянул одеяло до подбородка. Подобный исход бы настолько предсказуемым, что он даже не расстроился. – Мы возвращаемся.

\- С этим не так просто, - она что-то крикнула, закрыв микрофон, и хлопок взрыва низко зазвенел на мембране. – Старку пришлось задействовать всю технику, чтобы экстренно вывезти гражданских из зоны поражения, так что прислать квинджет не получится. Но он договорился с владельцем местной авиакомпании, чтобы вас доставили в Штаты. Вам придется выехать из Европы легально.

\- Регулярный рейс? – глупо спросил Стив, убеждая себя, что его вовсе не ужасает перспектива выбраться из-под теплого одеяла в неласковую утреннюю прохладу. Застывший рядом Баки едва слышно чертыхнулся.

\- Вроде того. Только срочный, прямой и пустой. Я скину всю информацию. Пока все.

\- Ты не собираешься на самом деле надеть это, - с надеждой сказал Стив тоном старого Оби-Вана, тыкая потемневшим телефоном в висящий на железной руке свитер с накуренными оленями. Баки фыркнул и, конечно, тут же нырнул головой в узкий ворот, вынырнув, зыркнул вниз с самодовольным, бруклинским превосходством.

Свитер был уродливым. Баки в свитере был красив настолько, что любой модный дом предложил бы какие угодно деньги, чтобы  
заполучить его для фотосессии. Все это было ужасно несправедливо и нелогично наполняло душу золотистым, ласковым теплом.

\- Придурок, - обреченно буркнул Стив и тут же получил собственными джинсами в лицо.

\- Подъем, Капитан. Дело не ждет.

\- Самолет только, - Стив сунул телефон между штаниной и собственным лицом, вчитываясь в Наташино сообщение, - через пять часов. Куда нам спешить?

Баки застыл у кровати – прямо как был, в уродливом красном свитере и в суровых черных трусах, и раннее солнце обливало его бледными, еще не набравшими света лучами. Он был похож на произведение искусства, на совершенство, на красоту в ее самом истинном, глубинном понимании – и Стив еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько бездарным. Он никогда не сможет сохранить все это в рисунке. 

\- Во-первых, ближайший аэропорт находится в Цюрихе. Это примерно час пути. А во-вторых, - Баки поднял левую руку и показательно изобразил крайне непристойный жест, - «покинуть страну легально» означает пройти все досмотры. Что весьма непросто, даже если не учитывать то, что у нас с тобой нет въездных штампов.

Стив приподнялся, оперся на расставленные локти, и джинсы повисли у него на шее, криво сползая штанинами под руки; утренний город за окном начинал звенеть машинами, телефонами и стуком каблуков.

\- Ты Баки Барнс, - после паузы убежденно сказал Стив. – Тебя знает весь мир. Да они даже спрашивать у тебя ничего не будут.

\- Ох, Роджерс, - вздохнул Баки, натягивая темные брюки.

***  
Он, понятное дело, оказался прав.

Это даже слегка раздражало: как будто Стиву было мало вечно правых Сэма и Наташи, так пожалуйста – в полку прибыло. Хотя, наверное, ему стоило быть благодарным судьбе, что сводила его с такими людьми.

Он сам прошел все формальности минут за пять – на его спрятанный в бумажный пакет сувенирный шар покосились, но ничего не сказали, и крайне флегматичный пограничник лениво пролистал его паспорт, не пытаясь даже сделать вид, что его интересует содержимое. 

И Стива пропустили к выходам. Он сидел теперь на полу, прижав спину к стене и пряча за пакетом дурацких оленей на свитере, который надел из чистого упрямства – свитер был уродливый, и Стив в нем был уродливый тоже, и на него представители модных домов даже не взглянули бы. Баки вежливо, но твердо увели куда-то во внутренние помещения, где был рентгеновский аппарат и бог знает что еще, и от этого под горлом клубилась нехорошая кисловатая паника.

Разумеется, никто не причинил бы Баки вреда в международном аэропорту тихого, гостеприимного Цюриха.

Разумеется, причинить Баки вред теперь вообще было довольно непросто.

От паники это все совершенно не спасало.

Когда до вылета осталось всего пятнадцать минут, Стив наконец поднялся с пола, размял ноги – ждать дольше казалось бессмысленным и надо было что-то делать. И если для того, чтобы вытащить Баки, ему придется затормозить нормальную работу аэропорта – что ж, они, пожалуй, сами напросились. Не надо заставлять нервничать Капитана Америка.

Он уже вернулся к будкам паспортного контроля, когда сначала услышал, а потом и увидел.

Раскатистый хохот звенел все ближе и ближе, пока из-за угла не показался развеселый, беззаботный Баки Барнс – в последний раз Стив видел его таким в ту ночь, когда они ходили на выставку Говарда – обнимающий двух сотрудниц сразу. Полноватая белокурая девушка справа от него чуть слышно хихикала, стыдливо прикрыв рот ладонью, слева женщина постарше краснела, как школьница, которой впервые улыбнулся понравившийся мальчик. Баки что-то заговорщически шептал обеим по очереди и выглядел бесконечно, невообразимо, бессовестно счастливым, и это отозвалось под сердцем сначала восхитительной, разноцветной радостью, потом, когда Стив понял, что это всего лишь хорошо поставленный спектакль – полынной, резкой горечью.

А что, собственно, удивительного, подумал он, пытаясь сделать равнодушное лицо, пока девушка поясняла что-то пограничнику, периодически указывая на Баки и помахивая его паспортом. Конечно, он изменился, стал совсем другим человеком, но это же не значит, что старые его таланты испарились безвозвратно. В юности Баки Барнс мог обаять даже фонарный столб, а носить маски он теперь умеет даже лучше, чем когда-либо. Ничего удивительного. И совершенно точно никаких поводов ревновать.

Ох.

Стив фыркнул, глядя, как пограничник проставил штамп, и абсолютно не ревнуя, прочистил горло.

\- Ох, - будто подслушал его Баки, кинув всего один быстрый взгляд, и театрально расцеловал женщинам руки. – Прошу прощения, но дело не ждет. Дамы, я бесконечно благодарен судьбе за то, что она свела нас, пусть и всего на пару часов. 

Стив выдавил более-менее вежливую улыбку, на которую, впрочем, никто не обратил внимания: в конце концов, он был всего лишь уродливый парень в уродливом свитере. Баки прихватил его за локоть и, криво ухмыляясь, потащил к выходу на посадку.

Вылетели из-за всего этого, конечно, с опозданием.

\- Я не понимаю, - сложив руки на груди, пожаловался Стив, когда самолет набрал высоту, и расчерченные европейские поля под ними стало уже не разглядеть. – Они что, совсем не смотрят телевизор?

Баки закинул руки за голову и съехал по спинке кресла ниже, шире расставил колени; тяжелый гул топил их в себе, как в густом желе.

\- Стив, ты как ребенок, - со вздохом сказал он, закрыл глаза, расслабляя мышцы так, как и всегда – по группам, сознательным усилием. – Это в Штатах ты герой и легенда. Здесь ты просто смешной мужик в дурацком костюме, чье появление так или иначе связано с проблемами. Кстати, - он приоткрыл один глаз и искоса посмотрел на Стива. – Даже без дурацкого костюма ты все равно в дурацком костюме.

\- Кто бы говорил, - возмутился Стив, складывая руки на груди и вовсе не пытаясь закрыть оленей. – И вообще. Мне девяносто семь лет, я уже могу одеваться как угодно и не волноваться о том, что обо мне подумают.

\- Ну да, - согласился Баки, с легкой полуулыбкой глядя в иллюминатор. – Спишут-то все равно на старческий маразм.

Стив ткнул его локтем, но попал, разумеется, в металл и тихо зашипел, растирая ушиб. Сыворотка спасала его от синяков, но вот от боли – не спасала совершенно.

Самолет окутали облака, пушистые и мягкие на вид, они напоминали густую пивную пену; пустой салон почему-то казался обиженным собственной пустотой. Баки замолчал, сложил руки в замок, и три долгие горизонтальные морщины прочертили его лоб.

\- Бак, - тихо спросил Стив, склоняясь ближе. – Ты в порядке?..

\- Угу, - сказал Баки и посмотрел на него. Вздохнул, закатив глаза в притворном недовольстве; металлические пальцы мягко легли Стиву на висок, погладили едва ощутимо, растрепали волосы. 

\- Мне снилась эта база, - тихо сказал он, чуть изогнув губы в грустной улыбке – как уставший человек, который справился со своей бедой после долгой, мучительной борьбы. – Постоянно. Снилось, как я умирал, как они меня убивали. Как рождался Солдат. Я принадлежал им, принадлежал этому месту, - он притянул Стива ближе, зашептал горячо, лаская кожу дыханием и короткими прикосновениями. – Больше не принадлежу. Я смог уйти оттуда, сам. Я пришел по своей воле и по своей воле ушел, Стив. Я свободен от них. Понимаешь?

Стив уткнулся лицом в чужой воротник – шерсть уже пахла Баки, его теплом, его телом, его родными, всегда раскрытыми объятьями, мысленно дал себе затрещину – ведь мог бы и раньше догадаться; влезший под кожу холод из Альп наконец-то таял, растворялся в теплом объятии, в их маленьком мире только на двоих, где больше не было места призракам прошлого.

\- Да, - сказал Стив едва слышно. – Я понимаю.

Он и правда понимал. 

Стеклянный шарик лежал на у него на коленях добрым обещанием.


End file.
